Solar array modules are constructed to house solar cell receivers that mount a solar cell that converts solar energy into electrical current. The modules include a housing, and a number of lenses mounted on the housing that direct incoming solar energy to focus on a solar cell mounted on corresponding solar cell receivers.
The modules are often placed outdoors in various environmental conditions that may include extreme heat, cold, humidity, rain, snow, and ice. The housing protects the solar cell receivers from such environmental conditions. A vent or opening may be formed in the housing to allow air circulation.